


Kocia niespodzianka

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Other, ale jeszcze nie wiem, lekkie AU, może będzie coś więcej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ma kota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocia niespodzianka

\- Kici, kici! Chodź tu, kotku.

Dean przeszedł pokój i delikatnie go podniósł, i usadowił go w swoich ramionach. Kot zamiauczał.

\- Cii... - szeptał do jego ucha. - Spokojnie, to tylko ja.

Zaczął go drapać za uchem, przez co kot zaczął mruczeć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i postawił kota na ziemię.

\- Okay, Castiel, masz ochotę coś zjeść?

* * *

Dean po pracy jeszcze zajechał do sklepu, aby kupić jedzenie dla Castiela. Wybrał dla niego pierś z kurczaka - jego ulubioną przekąskę.

Prędko wrócił do domu, ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, nie powitał go kot, ale mężczyzna w beżowym prochowcu, garniturze i najbardziej niebieskimi oczami na świecie.

-Witaj, Dean.


End file.
